El Cuentacuentos
by Venom.FuckingNightmare
Summary: Universo Alterno. Jace y Clary no podían ser más diferentes. Clary es una hija ejemplar y buena estudiante; Jace es el traficante de drogas de la escuela. Clary poco a poco se enamora de Jace, pero cuando sus 'enemigos' empiezan a aparecer muertos, teme que se haya enamorado de un asesino. ¿Lo ha hecho? Clace, Malec.
1. Al comienzo

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación. Esto es sólo el comienzo, así que todo lo que no entiendan lo irán entendiendo en el futuro :3 **

**Espero la historia sea de su agrado, le he hecho mis cambios, pero sigue sin ser mía u_u **

**Clace. Malec.**

* * *

**Sinopsis.**

Jace y Clary no podían ser más diferentes. Ambos tienen diecisiete años y están en su último año de la secundaria, pero mientras que Clary vive en una bonita casa vieja de ciudad y proviene de una acomodada familia, Jace, el traficante de drogas de la escuela, vive en un gran edificio de bloque, similar a la torre de una cárcel, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Clary tiene miedo de él hasta que se da cuenta que él está cuidando a su hermana de seis años de edad por su cuenta.

Fascinada, Clary los sigue y escucha como Jace le cuenta a la inocente Micha la historia de una pequeña reina atacada por fuerzas oscuras. Es un hermoso cuento de hadas que Clary viene a ver que se basa en la realidad. Jace está en verdadero peligro de perder a Micha por su padre abusivo y su propia incapacidad de lograr ingresos a fin de mes.

Clary poco a poco se enamora de Jace, pero cuando sus 'enemigos' empiezan a aparecer muertos, teme que se haya enamorado de un asesino. ¿Lo ha hecho?

* * *

**Al comienzo.**

_Mi niño, sé que no eres un niño, pero todavía te veo corriendo libre entre estos árboles florecientes_

_Tus sueños brillantes, tu sonrisa plateada, tus deseos a las estrellas arriba son justo mis recuerdos_

_Y en tus ojos el océano, y en tus ojos el mar, las aguas congeladas con tu anhelo a la libertad_

_Ayer has despertado a un mundo increíblemente viejo, esta es la edad en la que te rompes o conviertes en oro_

_Tenías que matar este niño, lo sé, para romper las flechas y el arco, para mudar tu piel y cambiar_

_Los árboles ya no están floreciendo, hay sangre en las baldosas del suelo, este lugar es oscuro y extraño_

_Los veo de pie en la tormenta, sosteniendo la maldición de la juventud, __**cada uno con su historia, cada uno con su verdad**_

_Algunas palabras jamás serán habladas, algunas historias jamás serán contadas, esta es la edad en que te rompes o te conviertes en oro_

Sangre.

Hay sangre por todas partes. En sus manos, en las manos de ella, en su camiseta, en su rostro, en los azulejos, en la pequeña y redonda alfombra. La alfombra solía ser azul; nunca será azul de nuevo.

La sangre es roja. Él está arrodillado en ella. No se había dado cuenta de que fuera tan brillante… Gotas grandes, esparcidas, del color de las amapolas. Son hermosas, tan hermosas como un día de primavera en una soleada pradera… Pero los azulejos están fríos y blancos como la nieve, como si fuera invierno.

_Será invierno para siempre._

Extraño pensamiento: ¿Por qué será invierno para siempre?

Él tiene que hacer algo, algo con la sangre. Un mar, un rojo mar sin fin: olas carmesí, espuma carmín, colores salpicados. ¡Todas esas palabras en su cabeza!

¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado arrodillado con estas palabras en su cabeza? Lo rojo está comenzando a secar, está formando bordes, perdiendo un poco su belleza; las amapolas se están marchitando, poniéndose amarillas, como palabras en papel…

Él cierra sus ojos. _Contrólate. _Un pensamiento a la vez. ¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Qué va primero? ¿Qué es lo más importante?

Es más importante que nadie se entere.

Toallas. Necesita toallas. Y agua. Y un trapo. Las salpicaduras en la pared son difíciles de remover…, el empastado entre los azulejos va a estar manchado para siempre. ¿Alguien se va a enterar? Jabón. Hay sangre seca bajo sus uñas también. Una escobilla. Refriega sus manos hasta que la piel está roja, un diferente rojo, un cálido y vívido rojo colorado con dolor.

Ella no lo está mirando. Ha alejado su mirada, pero siempre la alejaba, ¿no? Así es como ella vivía, con sus ojos hacia otro lado. Él tira las toallas sucias a la oscura y ansiosa boca de la lavadora.

Ella está sólo sentada allí, apoyada contra la pared, negándose a hablarle.

Él se arrodilla enfrente de ella, en el piso limpio, toma sus manos en las de él. Susurra una pregunta, una sola palabra:

–¿Dónde?

Y él lee la respuesta en sus frías manos.

_¿Lo recuerdas? ¿En el bosque? Era primavera y, bajo las ramas, pequeñas flores blancas estaban floreciendo… Estábamos caminando de la mano y me preguntaste el nombre de las flores… No lo sabía… El bosque. El bosque era el único lugar que teníamos para nosotros, un lugar sólo para nosotros dos… ¿Lo recuerdas, lo recuerdas, lo recuerdas?_

–Lo hago –susurra él–. Lo recuerdo. El bosque. Anémonas. Sé como se llaman ahora. Anémonas…

Él la levanta en sus brazos como una niña. Ella es pesada y ligera al mismo tiempo. Su corazón está latiendo al ritmo del miedo mientras la carga hacia afuera, dentro de la noche.

–Sostente de mí para no dejarte caer –comienza él, en susurros–. Sostente, ¿sí? ¿Por qué no me ayudarás? ¡Ayúdame! Por favor… ¡sólo esa vez!

El frío lo envuelve como una bata de hielo; él huele la congelación en el aire. La tierra no se ha congelado todavía. Tiene suerte. Un extraño pensamiento…, que tiene suerte en esta noche de febrero. El bosque no está lejos. Ellos están muy lejos. Él mira alrededor. No hay nadie. Nadie sabe…, nadie recordará lo que ocurrió esta noche.

No hay ninguna pequeña flor blanca floreciendo en el bosque. La tierra está enlodada y café, y las hayas grises están desnudas, sin hojas. No puede reconocer los detalles, está demasiado oscuro. Sólo lo suficientemente oscuro. No hay luces en la calle aquí. La tierra cede, a regañadientes, a la desgastada pala. Él maldice en voz baja. Ella todavía no lo mira. Apoyada contra un árbol, parece lejana en sus pensamientos. Y de pronto, la rabia brota de él.

Se arrodilla enfrente de ella por tercera vez. La sacude, intenta levantarla, ponerla de pie; él quiere gritarle, y lo hace, pero sólo en su cabeza, silenciosamente.

_¡Eres la más egoísta y desconsiderada persona que haya conocido! Lo que hiciste es imperdonable. Sabes lo que va a pasar, ¿no? Siempre lo supiste, pero no importó, por supuesto que no. En todo lo que pensaste fue en ti y en tu pequeño lastimoso mundo. Encontraste una solución para ti misma, sin embargo no una solución para mí… para nosotros. No pensaste en nosotros ni un segundo…_

Y luego él está llorando, llorando como un niño, con su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

La siente acariciar su cabello, su toque es ligero como la brisa. No…, es sólo una rama.


	2. La Misteriosa Muñeca

Gracias a todos quienes se subscribieron a la historia y a quienes la agregaron a sus favoritos :) También gracias a without fears por dejar un Review (amé tu nombre de usuario *–*)

Este es el primer capítulo oficial del fic, Jace irá tomando protagonismo cada vez más, así que tranquilos ;) Espero les agrade y disfruten la lecturaღ

* * *

**I**

**La Misteriosa Muñeca**

El día en que Clary encontró la muñeca fue el primer día realmente frío del invierno. Un día azul. El cielo era grande y claro, como una cúpula de cristal sobre la ciudad. En su bicicleta, yendo a la escuela, decidió que iría a la playa al medio día para ver si el océano estaba congelado en los bordes. Se congelaría, si no hoy, en unos días.

El hielo siempre llegaba en febrero.

Y ella respiró el aire invernal con anticipación infantil, empujando su bufanda lejos de su rostro, deslizando su gorro de lana fuera de su cabello rojizo, inhalando el frío hasta que se sintió ebria y mareada.

Se preguntó cuál de las muchas cajas en el ático contenía sus patines, si nevaría, y si sus pequeños esquís estaban guardados en el sótano. Y si podía persuadir a Magnus a sacar su viejo y pesado trineo, el que tiene la línea roja. _Magnus probablemente diría que estamos demasiado viejos_, pensó.

–¡Dios mío! –diría Magnus–. ¿Quieres hacer el ridículo? Te vas a graduar este verano, corderito.

Clary sonrió mientras estacionaba su bicicleta en la escuela. Magnus sólo era seis meses mayor, siempre la llamaba 'corderito'. Pero es que Magnus se comportaba con madurez –o como alguien que se creía maduro–, al contrario de Clary. Magnus salía a bailar en las noches de los viernes. Había estado manejando un escúter a la escuela por dos años y lo cambiaría por un auto tan pronto como tuviera dinero.

Magnus se vestía con estilo, bebía, se acostaba con chicas.

–Corderito –le había dicho una vez–, tenemos casi dieciocho…, hemos sido grandes por un largo, largo tiempo…, ¿no deberías pensar en crecer?

Ahora Magnus estaba recostado contra la pared, hablando con Alec y fumando. Clary se les unió, todavía respirando con fuerza por el viaje, su respiración formando nubes en el aire frío.

–Así que –dijo Alec–, parece que has empezado a fumar después de todo.

Clary rió y sacudió su cabeza.

–No, no tengo tiempo para fumar.

–Bien por ti –dijo Magnus y puso su brazo alrededor de los estrechos hombros de su amiga–. Si comienzas, no puedes parar. Es el infierno, corderito, recuerda eso.

–No, en serio –rió Clary–. No sé cuándo encontraría tiempo para fumar. Hay tantas otras cosas que hacer.

Alec asintió.

–Como la escuela, ¿cierto?

–Bueno –dijo Clary–, también eso.

Y sabía que Alec no entendería a lo que se refería, pero eso no importaba. No podía explicarle que necesitaba ir a la playa a ver si el mar se había comenzado a congelar y que había estado soñando con el trineo de Magnus con la línea roja. No habría entendido de todas formas. Magnus haría un espectáculo de no querer sacar el trineo, pero después lo haría, finalmente.

Magnus sí entendía, y mientras que nadie estuviera observando, iría a pasear en trineo con Clary y actuaría como un niño de cinco años. Lo había hecho el invierno pasado…, y cada invierno antes de ese, mientras que Alec y los otros chicos en la escuela estaban en casa estudiando.

–Se acabó el tiempo –dijo Alec, mirando su reloj–. Tenemos que empezar a entrar –apagó su cigarro, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y sopló su cabello negro fuera de su frente.

_Azabache_, decidió Clary. _Negro azabache_, y pensó que Alec probablemente practicaba soplar el cabello fuera de su frente cada mañana, en frente del espejo. Él era perfecto: alto, esbelto, atlético, inteligente; había pasado sus vacaciones de navidad haciendo snowboard en algún lugar de Groenlandia…, no, probablemente en Noruega.

Había definitivamente buenas razones para que Magnus estuviera fumando con él. Él siempre estaba enamorándose de alguna chica, pero extrañamente –y cada tercera vez–, decidía dejar la heterosexualidad de lado y volvía a enamorarse de Alec.

Clary, sin embargo, no podía soportar la sonrisa irónica que le daba el mundo. Como la que le estaba ahora. Justo ahora.

–¿Deberíamos decirle a nuestro traficante polaco? –preguntó Alec, asintiendo en dirección de los sitios de las bicicletas, donde una figura en una chaqueta militar estaba encorvada, un gorro negro tejido puesto sobre su cabeza, los audífonos Walkman en sus orejas. El cigarro en su mano desnuda se había quemado casi por completo.

Clary se preguntó si siquiera lo notaba. ¿Por qué no había venido aquí a compartir un cigarrillo con Alec y Magnus?

–¡Herondale! –llamó Alec–. Ocho en punto, ¿vienes con nosotros?

–Olvídalo –dijo Magnus–. No puede escucharte. Está en su propio mundo. Vamos –se dirigió ahora hacia Clary.

Luego se giró para correr detrás de Alec mientras este avanzaba a zancadas por las escaleras hacia las puertas de vidrio de la escuela, pero Clary contuvo a su amigo atrás.

–Escucha, probablemente es una pregunta tonta –comenzó–, pero…

–Sólo hay preguntas tontas –interrumpió Magnus, amablemente.

–Por favor –dijo Clary, con seriedad–, explícame eso de 'traficante polaco'.

Magnus le echó un vistazo a la figura con el gorro negro tejido.

–¿A él? Nadie puede explicarlo –dijo–. La mitad de la escuela se está preguntando por qué llegó aquí en el noveno grado. ¿No está en tu clase de literatura?

–Explícame su _sobrenombre_ –insistió Clary–. ¿El traficante polaco? ¿Por qué todos lo llaman así?

–Corderito –suspiró Magnus–, realmente me tengo que ir. A la señorita Siderstädt no le gusta que la gente llegue tarde a clase. Y si fuerzas esa inteligente cabecita colorina tuya, adivinarás lo que vende nuestro amigo polaco. Te daré una pista: no son rosas.

–Drogas –dijo y se dio cuenta cuán ridícula sonaba esa palabra cuando _ella _la decía–. ¿Estás seguro?

–Toda la escuela sabe –replicó Magnus–. Por supuesto que estoy seguro –en la entrada se giró y giñó–. Sus precios se han alzado.

Luego se despidió con la mano y desapareció a través de las puertas de vidrio. Clary se quedó afuera. Se sintió estúpida. Quería pensar en el viejo trineo con la línea roja, pero en su lugar pensó "burbuja de jabón".

_Vivo en una burbuja de jabón. Y bien, iré a la playa sola, sin Magnus. Estoy cansada de ser llamada "corderito", porque en comparación a él, yo sé lo que quiero. Es mucho más infantil caminar alrededor con ropas finas y un cigarrillo creyendo que te hacen ver más sabio._

-.-

**Y luego, después del sexto periodo y una clase aburrida de biología, encontró la muñeca.**

Más tarde, de vez en cuando, se preguntaría qué habría pasado si no la hubiese encontrado. Nada, probablemente; todo se habría quedado como estaba, para siempre. Clary viviendo dentro de su burbuja de jabón, una hermosa y terca burbuja de jabón. Pero ¿acaso algo permanece igual cuando tienes casi dieciocho? Por supuesto que no.

-.-

Los estudiantes mayores tenían su propia sala de estar, una pequeña habitación atestada con dos mesas antiguas, dos demasiado pequeñas sillas de madera, dos viejos sofás, y una aún más vieja cafetera que normalmente no funcionaba.

Clary fue la primera en llegar en el recreo del almuerzo. Había prometido esperar allí a Simon, que quería copiarle sus notas de la clase de literatura.

Él era como un profesor distraído. Demasiado ocupado pensando grandes pensamientos detrás de sus gruesas gafas de cristal para prestar atención en clases. Clary sospechaba que vivía dentro de su propia burbuja de jabón y que esta estaba empañada por dentro, como sus gafas.

**Nunca habría encontrado la muñeca si no hubiera estado esperándolo. **Nunca habría encontrado la muñeca si no hubiera sacado todas sus cosas de la mochila para buscar la hoja de trabajo… y si en el proceso un lápiz no hubiera rodado bajo el sofá… y si…

Se agachó para recoger el lápiz.

Y allí estaba la muñeca.

Alojada en el polvo debajo del sofá, se encontraba junto a un envoltorio de goma y un sujetapapeles. Clary intentó empujar el sofá lejos de la pared, pero estaba muy pesado. Debajo de sus viejos cojines, debía ser de piedra, un sofá de mármol hecho de agujeros negros de peso infinito. Se tendió en el suelo, estirándose, agarró la muñeca y la empujó fuera. Y por un momento, estuvo sola con su premio.

Se sentó en frente del sofá, sosteniendo la muñeca en su regazo. Mientras Clary la miraba, esta parecía devolverle la mirada.

La muñeca era tan grande como su mano, liviana, hecha de tela. Su cara, enmarcada por dos trenzas oscuras, estaba bordada con una boca roja, una pequeña nariz y dos ojos azules. Llevaba un vestido corto con un patrón delicado de flores color azul sobre un fondo blanco, tan pálido que las flores casi habían desaparecido, como un jardín desvaneciendo devorado por el tiempo. El dobladillo estaba roto, como si alguien lo hubiera acortado o tomado un retazo para usarlo en algún propósito. Los ojos cocidos estaban desgastados, como si hubiera visto demasiado; lucían cansados y un poco asustados.

Clary limpió el polvo del cabello de la muñeca con sus dedos.

–¿De dónde viniste? –susurró–. ¿Qué estás haciendo en esta habitación? ¿Quién te mandó aquí?

Estaba todavía sentada en el suelo cuando un grupo de estudiantes entraron apresuradamente y, por un momento, tuvo la extraña sensación de que debía proteger la muñeca de sus ojos. Por supuesto eran tonterías. Mientras se paraba sostuvo la muñeca en alto.

–¿Alguien sabe de quién es esto? –preguntó tan alto que la muñeca pareció saltar por el sonido–. La encontré debajo del sofá, ¿alguien la perdió por aquí?

–Oye –dijo Maia–. Esa es mi muñeca favorita. Hombre, ¡he estado buscándola por días!

–No, tonta, ¡es mía! –se rió Alec–. ¡La llevo a la cama conmigo cada noche! ¡No puedo dormir sin ella!

–Hmm –dijo Isabel, hermana de este–. Bueno, hay personas que lo hacen con perros, ¿por qué no con muñecas para niños?

–Déjame ver, quizás es mía –dijo Jordan, tomando la muñeca de Anna–. Ah, no, la mía usa bragas rosadas. Y esta no tiene. Muy inapropiado.

–¡Dámela a mí! –gritó alguien, y de repente la muñeca estaba volando a través del aire.

Mientras miraba lanzar el juguete alrededor, se rió sobre ello. Aunque algo dentro dolía. Apretó sus puños. Fue como si tuviera seis y esta fuera su muñeca. Una vez más, sintió miedo en los cálidos ojos azules.

–¡Deténganse! –gritó–. ¡Deténganse ahora! Pertenece a una niña pequeña y no pueden… que si se daña… ¡Pertenece a alguien! ¡Se están comportando como si estuvieran en primer grado!

–Es el estrés de los finales –dijo Alec en modo de disculpa, pero la muñeca seguía volando.

–Ve si la puedes atrapar –desafió Isabel, completamente contraria a su hermano, y entonces sonó como si realmente tuvieran seis.

Clary no atrapó la muñeca cuando la lanzó. Simon lo hizo. Simon con sus muy gruesos lentes. Él se la devolvió sin decir una palabra. En silencio, ella le dio la hoja de trabajo de la que quería la copia. Los otros olvidaron el tema de la muñeca.

–El conserje –dijo Simon gentilmente, antes de irse–. Quizá el conserje tiene una niña… Es posible, ¿cierto?

–Es posible –dijo Clary, sonriendo–. Gracias.

Pero tan pronto como se giró para irse, supo que no debió sonreírle. Detrás de sus lentes, había una suplicante mirada de cachorro, y sabía exactamente qué significaba su expresión.

-.-

Cuando los otros se habían ido a sus clases de la tarde, cuando la sala de estudio estaba vacía y tranquila, Clary se quedó sola, sentada en el sofá con la muñeca posada en su rodilla. Afuera el día todavía estaba azul. La nieve de los árboles brillaba como plata. Seguramente para ese momento el océano estaba completamente congelado.

Miró a la fila de árboles fuera de la ventana. Vio las ramas, cargadas con cristales de hielo, meciéndose con la brisa, y entonces vio la figura sentada en el radiador cerca de la ventana. Saltó sorprendida en su asiento. ¿Había estado sentado ahí todo el tiempo sin moverse?

Era Herondale, el traficante polaco, y estaba mirándola. Clary tragó. Todavía llevaba el gorro negro tejido, incluso en el interior. Bajo su abrigo militar abierto podía ver su sudadera negra con el logo de Iron Maiden. Sus ojos eran dorados.

En ese momento no podía recordar su nombre de pila. Estaba completamente a solas con él. Y estaba asustada. Sus manos apretaron la muñeca. Él aclaró su garganta y dijo algo bastante sorpresivo:

–Ten cuidado con ella.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Clary de regreso.

–Estás sosteniéndola muy fuerte. Ten cuidado con ella –repitió.

Clary dejó ir la muñeca, que cayó al suelo. Herondale sacudió su cabeza. Luego se paró, vino hacia Clary –ella se congeló– y él se agachó para recogerla.

–Fui yo –dijo–. Yo la perdí, ¿entendido?

* * *

**Uhhhhh... Yo no sé, pero aquí hay gato encerrado jaja, en fin, Besos y abrazos virtuales! **


End file.
